


The Evolution of a Hug

by Sehrezad



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehrezad/pseuds/Sehrezad
Summary: Five times Ethan hugged Sarah… and one time when Sarah hugged Ethan. This is heading toward Sarah/Ethan ship so don't read if that's not your thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but it just hit me the other day that these two have to be together. Maybe some of you think so, too. :) Anyway, it's been bugging me ever since…
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The first time, he hugged her was just after her graduation. He was so sweet, his face lighting up with a smile as soon as he saw her. He was ready with a congratulation and a hug like someone who'd been preparing for it… just waiting for the right moment.

She felt special for that long moment he had held her in his arms and his proud smile remained with her for a long time… long after she had walked out of the hospital.

* * *

The second time, they were out with the others playing basketball.

At first, she was reluctant to go, claiming that she couldn't catch a ball to save her life not to mention throwing said ball into a small ring. And it was a disaster on her part as predicted. Fortunately, apart from good-natured teasing, she did not receive any comments from her team mates.

It was so much more fun than in high school.

And when she scored her first two-point shot, she couldn't believe it. Later, she would suspect that the boys from the other team had stepped down for her sake but for the moment, she was ecstatic.

She was jumping with the thrill of success when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Nice job, Sarah," Ethan smiled into her ear and squeezed her before letting her go.

Her enthusiastic laugh quickly turned into a school-girlish giggle under the man's proud gaze.

* * *

The third time she was expecting the hug. No. She needed that hug.

It had been a crazy day from the start that just turned even crazier. And that was putting it lightly.

After a couple of gangbangers had been brought in with gun-shot wounds, the reception area literally turned into a war zone.

The cops would have a field day with that one, she thought as she stood hugging herself by the yellow tape watching but not seeing the happenings behind it.

She'd been in the reception area with Dr. Charles when the shooting began and she knew that Ethan was there, too.

But even though she'd been pulled into the ED - as, with nurses and doctors injured as well, they needed every hand - she had not seen Ethan anywhere ever since.

She was worried.

"Sarah!" She could hear her name being called and when she turned, she could see Ethan trying to get to her through the still busy ED.

His embrace was crushing, telling her that she was not the only one worrying.

She let herself hold him tighter, too, breathing him in, telling herself that it was just because of the emotionally draining day.

* * *

When he hugged her the fourth time, they were back on the basketball court. But this time the good weather attracted some onlookers as well, as friends and colleagues alike opted for a little free time in the open air.

They were not playing against each other, either, as Neurology had challenged them for a match earlier that week.

So, when the ED scored the winner point, they all broke into a triumphant cheer and as the colleagues and friends were coming to congratulate, the team members shared friendly pats on the back and even friendlier hugs.

That was how she ended up in Ethan's now familiar embrace. It wasn't a big thing as all her friends gave their "honorary team member" a hug. And if Ethan's hug was a little tighter and lasted a little longer than that of the others', then what? She wasn't complaining.

Except, his girlfriend was coming towards the pair and even in the middle of Ethan's enthusiastic hug, she couldn't miss the little frown that appeared on the woman's face.

A troubling thought hit her as she regretfully let the man go.

That thought made her feel guilty as Joey joined her.

* * *

The fifth time happened after Danny's body had been found.

After the basketball incident, she tried to avoid any occasion that could result in a hug between her and Ethan. The pleasant memory of friendly hugs was quickly turning into confusing feelings.

They were quickly forming into hugs he should not give to her… hugs she should receive from Joey. Maybe that was what his girlfriend caught on.

The problem was that she found herself craving those hugs…

So, despite everything, it was with a sigh of relief that she heard Ethan joining her in the empty exam room.

He didn't give her a proper hug this time. He just sat down next to her and pulled her to him with one arm. It might have been only a half-hug but it turned into so much more.

She wasn't sure who initiated that kiss but she made sure to apologize for it profoundly before her hasty retreat.

Those hugs were really getting into the "bad idea" territory.

* * *

One day, she was staying late at the hospital, writing reports and following up with patients. It wasn't as if she had anybody she was in a hurry to get home to.

She thought about Joey as she was packing up for the night. She hoped he was doing fine because she sure as hell was still struggling with her decision of leaving him. He was such a nice guy. Maybe she should have stuck to him. Even the thought of that seemed cruel, though. That wouldn't have been fair to him. Not when she was wishing for another man's arms around her.

Skipping by the ED, she sighed, chastising herself for thinking of him again.

"Hey, Sarah," she turned to see Ethan running up to her with coat on, bag in hand. Speaking of the devil… "You're out for the night?" He sounded… apprehensive? She nodded with a curious look.

"You're up for a drink?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm free," he pressed.

"Maybe another time." Lately that was her default answer for his propositions.

"No, I mean I am free." His special emphasis made her stop and consider his words. Under his expectant gaze, she could literary hear the wheels turning in her own head and suddenly, everything went silent. She looked at him stunned then, realizing that he was nervously waiting for a reaction from her, a smile crept on her face.

And that was the first time that she had hugged him. That was the first time she was sure what it meant.

**THE END**


End file.
